


Indecent Indulgences

by AssistantDetective, BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Crack, Desk Sex, Detective Noir, Infinite gets a surprise that no one was expecting, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, what started as a silly idea turned very real very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistantDetective/pseuds/AssistantDetective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: Infinite has had a long day and when his detective makes a surprise appearance in his office, he's pushed over the edge.Also, why is Shadow in lingerie?_________This AU was created by EdgeHedgeShads and BlazingBeast20. Definitely check out their main fic, Mobius Noir Files #1: Layers of Sin and the prequel, Mobius Noir: Business Transactions to see how Infinite and Shadow started their "business relationship".
Relationships: Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 18
Collections: Case File Collection





	Indecent Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a silly idea. I didn't think a fic would come of it.
> 
> But then everything got intense.
> 
> As I mentioned before, this AU was created by EdgeHedgeShads and BlazingBeast20. Definitely check out their main fic, Mobius Noir Files #1: Layers of Sin and the prequel, Mobius Noir: Business Transactions to see how Infinite and Shadow started their "business relationship".
> 
> Be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!

The day had carried on too long for Infinite’s tastes. His plans for the day had been thrown out the window the moment he got word that there was increased police presence at a potential expansion point he had been eyeing for his gang, the reason for which escaped his understanding. It was entirely random and without warning, an unpleasant surprise, to say the least.

Infinite grit his teeth in annoyance. He should have been made aware of such a move prior to the day of, but even with his detective on the inside, he had been blindsided by the advance. It had been close, too, with several of Infinite’s pups a misstep from being caught by the police department. They were all itching for an excuse to take their frustrations out on a Chaotic and his own pups would have been prime candidates had they not been able to retreat. 

Still, such a close call was enough to put Infinite on edge. He was never a fan of surprises, especially in areas he should have sufficiently been informed. His detective had failed him in that regard and he was certainly going to remind him of that upon their next meeting.

For the time being, however, Infinite was more inclined to return to the familiarity of his office. It was completely in his control, subject to changes by his own hand. While not quite as grandiose, it operated as a throne room, a place for his subjects to regard him as the Kingpin of the Jackal Squad. Nothing was ever out of place in his office, nor was it ever unexpected.

“Boss.” 

Infinite’s ears twitched as the familiar voice barely registered. His head barely inclined in Gray’s direction, his mismatched eyes meeting his right hand’s gaze steadily. 

“What is it?” Infinite questioned. Gray knew more than anyone when he was not in the mood to be bothered, so to be approached at such a late hour was enough to make him tense. “You’ve been gone for a bit. Did you have something new to tell me?”

“We have a bit of a situation,” Gray told him, his voice calm. 

Infinite didn’t bother to hold back his annoyance. “What _now?_ ”

Gray’s gaze did not falter, a feat that many of Infinite’s pups could not achieve. Considerably older than even Infinite, his own fiery temper had been simmered down with his age. He was the type to adjust and adapt within a moment’s notice, always reliable, even in a crisis. 

“Your detective,” Gray began, “he’s here.”

Infinite’s digits clenched at the statement. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, exercising an unnecessary amount of care as he flexed his hand out.

“If he’s here to tell us about the shit his department pulled in Central, he wasted a trip,” Infinite said simply, already turning around, “I’ve spent all day taking care of that, no thanks to him.”

“It’s not about Central,” Gray told him, “it’s about… something else.”

Infinite arched a brow as he turned to face Gray directly. “What’s it about, then?”

Gray crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the hall down to Infinite’s office. “He’s waiting for you, if you want to talk to him.”

Both of Infinite’s hands tightened into fists without his consent. His jaw clenched and he inhaled sharply through flared nostrils, his tail lashing with increased irritation. Yet another surprise to add onto his burdens, Infinite’s lips curled up in a snarl as his anger threatened to boil over. “ _Why_ is he in there?”

Not a stranger to Infinite’s temper, Gray’s tone remained level. “I had to pick him up.”

 _“What?”_ Infinite snapped. He glanced down the hall before turning back to Gray. “What the hell happened?”

“I had to pick the poor sap up after he called me in a panic at a payphone,” Gray explained. He placed his hands on his hips and let a long, weary sigh. “Poor bastard got kicked out of _Rouge’s_ and lost his damn keys.”

“He couldn’t just _walk_ home?” Infinite growled. He held a hand up. “Wait, don’t tell me… He’s shitfaced, isn’t he?”

Gray’s brows rose up. “You’d be surprised to know he’s actually not drunk. Buzzed, for sure, but he’s as sober as he’s able to be, poor bastard.”

“Then _why_ couldn’t he walk home?” Infinite rebuked. “He’s not a _pup_ , Gray, he can handle himself just fine!”

“He was in quite the panic when he called,” Gray continued on, “sounded like he was in serious trouble. I figured it wouldn’t hurt t’check on him, so I went t’see what the problem was and…”

Infinite arched a brow when Gray trailed off. _“And?”_

“...Well, he was in _trouble_ , alright,” Gray said, “but not… not in a way I was _expectin’_.”

“What the hell _happened?_ ” Infinite questioned.

“It’s…” Gray sighed out. “I don’t even know where t’start, t’be honest with ya. But I knew he couldn’t walk home like _that_ , so I gave him a ride.”

“What I don’t understand,” Infinite began, his voice rising, “is why you brought him _here._ He’s got his own shoebox he can piss and moan in, why bring him to my office in the dead of night?”

“Too risky,” Gray said, “or don’t you recall hearing word of Nack’s boys messin’ around the town?”

Infinite grimaced. “ _Don’t_ remind me.”

“Not to mention the cops roamin’ around more at night,” Gray added, sighing again, “the detective wasn’t too _keen_ on being spotted by one of his coworkers.”

“And why’s that?” Infinite demanded. “Everyone and their mother down at the precinct knows what a fucking _drunkard_ he is.”

“Boss, I told ya, he’s barely even _buzzed_ ,” Gray reminded him. He nodded his head towards the hallway. “I’d go check on him if I were you… He’s been holed up in there for a bit. Probably torn into that stash of scotch ya got in there.”

Infinite raised his hand up, his index finger held out sharply. As he opened his mouth to respond, however, he thought better of it and pursed his lips together. He brought his hand back down to his side, claws flexing against the palm of his hand.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Infinite said, his voice low. He turned away from Gray and looked down the hallway. His eyes narrowed as his gaze fixated on the aged doorway to his office, his sanctuary from the unpredictable nature of the derelict city. Now, that safe haven had been violated without his consent by the very detective who seemed to make it a mission to vex him. 

Gray’s expression did not change. “Go easy on ‘im, Boss.”

Infinite did not reply. Instead, he turned sharply on his heel and stormed down the hallway. When he reached the door, he saw it was opened just a crack. Infinite snarled angrily and swung the door open, his hand still gripped tightly to the doorknob. 

Upon entering his office, Infinite’s eyes did not immediately latch onto the familiar form of the detective. Almost instantly, however, he caught onto Shadow’s scent, tinged with a lick of his good scotch that he kept in his desk. 

A small _creak_ reached Infinite’s ears only a second later. His eyes settled onto his chair seated behind his desk, the back of which was facing towards him. Another creak was enough to confirm for Infinite that the damned hedgehog was _sitting in his chair._ Infinite had already been angry from the detective’s antics prior, but the total lack of respect for his personal effects sent his blood boiling. 

Infinite released the doorknob and grabbed a hold of the door itself. He swung the door behind him with a definitive slam, causing the room to tremble. 

_“Shit!”_ Shadow exclaimed. A moment later, Infinite heard the definite shatter of a glass on his floor. 

Infinite snarled angrily; he was going to make him pay for that later. 

“Made yourself right at home, haven’t you?” Infinite accused. He slid his coat off with the ease of memory and practice before tossing it onto a stack of boxes holding documents he didn’t care to identify. 

Shadow let out an unsavory hiss. “Didn’t have much of a choice, _jackal._ ”

Infinite brought his hands to his hips and inhaled sharply through his nose. He closed his eyes before finally exhaling through his mouth. “And you decided to come here for _what_ , exactly? To mooch off my booze?”

“I’ve had a rough night, Fin,” Shadow replied. He was coherent, confirming Gray’s earlier statement of him not being drunk. Knowing this did little to assuage Infinite’s growing irritability, however, as Shadow’s bony ass continued to reshape his armchair’s seat. “And I didn’t _ask_ to be brought down here.”

“What the fuck did you _do?_ ” Infinite demanded. “You get kicked out of a bar and ask one of my boys to come get you? What kind of shit did you get into, you fucking drunk?”

Infinite expected for Shadow to at least reel on him, perhaps even charge at him before cracking one across Infinite’s muzzle. It was a song and dance Infinite had grown to expect, to crave, even. Shadow made no such move, however, his back still facing Infinite in his armchair. His silence was starting to grow suspect. 

_“Well?”_ Infinite exclaimed.

Shadow sounded ragged when he sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Infinite damn near erupted. “You show up in _my_ office in the dead of night with absolutely _no_ warning after one of _my_ boys had to come pick _you_ up after your sorry ass got kicked out of the bar before you even had the chance to get _plastered_ and you just expect me _not_ to ask questions?”

“If you want to _yell_ at someone, you should yell at your right hand out there,” Shadow retorted, “ _he’s_ the one who brought me here after I told him to drop me off at home.”

_Did he now? I’m going to cut his meals, the old dog._

Infinite let out a loud growl as he shook his head, realigning his focus towards Shadow. “You have got a lot of fucking _nerve_ to show up like this, Detective. I’ve spent _all day_ having to deal with _your_ fucking department on some shit _you_ should have warned us about and now, I have to deal with yet _another_ problem that results from your utter _lack_ of accountability.”

Before Shadow could reply, Infinite had rounded around his antique desk. He grabbed a hold of the arm of his armchair and jerked it towards himself, forcing Shadow to face him.

“You think you can just call up Gray and have him pick you up because you got kicked out of _Rouge’s_?” Infinite continued on. “It’s not my fucking problem you lost your fucking car keys, you fucking dru--”

His words died in his throat upon taking a better look at Shadow. His expression was not the defiant expression Infinite had come to expect in their years of knowing one another, but instead reflected not only anger, but apprehension. The detective ducked his head downwards, his eyes refusing to meet Infinite’s own. Before Infinite could question it, his eyes caught Shadow’s pulling his overcoat around himself tighter in almost a defensive manner and in an instant, Infinite’s anger was tinted by confusion. His mismatched eyes flitted back to Shadow’s face and it was then he noticed something different.

“Are you wearing _makeup?_ ” Infinite exclaimed. Upon saying it, Shadow’s head snapped up and it confirmed Infinite’s suspicions. A light shimmer of eye shadow was dusted across his eyelids, smoky in color and application. The length and width of his lashes rivalled that of a working skirt on Cottontail Corner, his tan muzzle brushed with the slightest hint of blush.

“Say it louder, why don’t you?” Shadow snapped, his hands clinging to his overcoat. 

Infinite blinked in total surprise and he looked at Shadow’s face again. Shadow’s chapped lips were tinted with only a hint of red; Infinite’s eyes widened upon seeing the ghost of a smear across his chin.

“Were you wearing _lipstick?_ ” Infinite blurted out. Flabbergasted, he grabbed a hold of Shadow’s chin and inspected it closely. His thumb trailed across Shadow’s lip, leaving a trace of red on it. “What the _hell_ , Shadow?”

Shadow jerked his head away from his grip, a fist still curled around bundles of his overcoat while his other hand covered his flushing muzzle. Infinite’s eyes trailed downwards, Shadow’s legs exposed from the knee-down without the cover of his overcoat. He inhaled sharply upon seeing that Shadow’s old suit pants were gone from sight and replaced instead by a pair of white stockings that clung to his legs loosely. Shadow’s feet swiped underneath Infinite’s chair, but not before Infinite caught a glimpse of them.

“Are those _heels?_ ” Infinite choked. Each moment that passed only brought forth more confusion and questions that he was desperate to know the answers to. His eyes met Shadow’s once again before Shadow looked away from him, cheeks flushed and eyes shut. 

Shadow grit his teeth. “I’ve had a _long_ night, Fin… Leave me be.” 

Infinite gazed down at Shadow’s overcoat that covered the rest of his form, inspecting the way Shadow’s fist curled the fabric together. As if he could sense his curiosity, Shadow opened his eyes to stare Infinite down. 

_“What?”_ Shadow snapped.

Infinite faced him. “What are you hiding under there?”

“None of your goddamn business,” Shadow exclaimed. He pulled in on himself tighter and brought his other hand to his coat to pull it in tighter. 

Infinite’s own gaze narrowed as his simmered agitation with Shadow began to heat up once again. “Get out of my _chair_ , Detective.”

Before Shadow could argue, Infinite grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his seat. As soon as Shadow was on his feet, he pushed Infinite away from him in a shove. Instinctively, Infinite readied his stance for a swing from Shadow, prepping his own before coming to a sudden still. With Shadow’s hands free from his overcoat, it came sweeping open with a flourish. Shadow stood upright, fists poised for a hit, but Infinite did not rise to meet his challenge, his eyes transfixed on the detective. 

The messy button-up shirts that Infinite had grown so used to seeing Shadow wear was nowhere to be seen, replaced instead by a lacy white brassiere with red trim. While initially designed to be filled by the bust of a shapely woman, the top held the abundance of white fluff that was on Shadow’s chest. Eyes trailing downwards, they caught briefly onto a part of matching bottoms that fit Shadow a bit too snugly. The white stockings did not fit his thighs, only staying up by the straps that were clamped to Shadow’s panties.

Shadow stood on the defensive, his jaw clenched tightly. When Infinite made no move towards him, however, his expression shifted into confusion. Only a moment later did Shadow blink in realization and look down at himself. Cheeks flushing a deep red, he grabbed a hold of his coat and pulled it close to himself. Even after Shadow’s form was hidden, Infinite’s gaze remained fixed, too stunned to move.

“Jesus _Christ_ , would you stop gaping like a fish?” Shadow snarled, his cheeks blooming into a rosy shade of red. Infinite could not tell how much of it was the blush dusted on his cheeks and how much was a true indication of Shadow’s embarrassment. 

Slowly, Infinite’s fists fell down to his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but when it became clear that he couldn’t come up with anything coherent, he closed it. He searched for any sign of jest on Shadow’s part, but he found none in the detective’s demeanor.

“Shadow,” Infinite began, his voice uncharacteristically small, “what the _fuck?_ ”

Shadow grit his teeth as he pulled his coat closer around himself. “Like I said… I’ve had a long night, Fin.” 

Infinite stepped back from him, his eyes taking in the full sight of him.“How… the _hell_ does that lead to you wearing _that?_ ”

Shadow let out a long, heavy sigh. All sense of modesty lost, the detective released his hold on his coat, allowing it to part open. Infinite’s eyes flitted downwards to glimpse at his ensemble once again before meeting’s Shadow’s gaze. “I lost a bet.”

“A _bet?_ ” Infinite repeated. “To _who?_ ”

The detective closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Rouge.”

With more questions brought on than answers, Infinite exhaled sharply. The events of the day began to catch up with him and Infinite felt his rush from his prior anger drop down to a simmer once more. He brought a hand to his face and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose deeply before exhaling through his mouth in a less than soothing manner.

“You lost a bet,” Infinite affirmed, “and now you’re dressed like a skirt from Cottontail Corner?”

Shadow growled in agitation. “Would you stop interrogating me and find me some fucking pants?”

Shadow snatched up the bottle of scotch from Infinite’s desk and uncapped it with such force the top fell to the floor unceremoniously. Much to Infinite’s irritation, the detective took a long, savory drink straight from it, downing a good portion of the bottle before parting it from his lips.

“Jesus,” Infinite growled. He grabbed the bottle from Shadow after he finished pouring. “That’s _enough._ ”

Shadow glowered at him, but did not argue. Infinite eyed the remnants of his scotch and sighed before putting it down on his desk. His hand went to his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What kind of a bet was it?” Infinite questioned, despite himself. Normally, he would have been more annoyed by Shadow downing so much of his scotch, but he found it hard for him to care as much when the detective was in such a state. Still reeling from the shock, he figured. 

Shadow let out a scoff. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, you better,” Infinite snapped, “you’ve got some _explaining_ to do and unless you want to _walk_ home like that, I suggest you start _talking_.”

Shadow grimaced. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit…”

“You say that as if it’s new,” Infinite retorted, unamused. He crossed his arms. _“Talk.”_

At first, Shadow was silent, and Infinite was sure he was being defiant. Then, Shadow let out another ragged sigh and closed his eyes. “I… made a stupid bet with Rouge. She told me if she won, she got to pick out an outfit for me.”

Infinite arched a brow. “What was the bet?”

Shadow glared at him. “The _point_ is I _lost_. So, she dragged me to the dressing room and…”

“And she dolled you up and put you in… I’m guessing her old lingerie?” Infinite finished.

Shadow exhaled through his nose. “Yes.”

“And you… _let_ her?” Infinite added.

“It was either that or get kicked out of the bar for good,” Shadow told him, shaking his head. 

Infinite snorted. “Anything for a fix, huh, Detective?”

Shadow did not dignify Infinite’s retort with a response. Instead, he pushed the armchair aside and rounded the other side of the desk away from Infinite, clomping in his heels. Shadow stumbled briefly upon taking a step and cursed quietly. 

“Why are you still wearing those if you can’t walk in them?” Infinite questioned, despite Shadow’s attitude. 

Shadow whipped around to face him. “Because that damn _bat_ back at the damn _bar_ took my damn _shoes!_ ” 

Infinite arched a brow. “You could go barefoot?”

“And catch whatever’s been rolling around in this carpet?” Shadow snapped. “Thanks, but I’ll risk breaking my ankles over getting syphilis.” 

Infinite frowned. “Just because you’re dressed like a bitch doesn’t mean you get to act like one.”

 _“Can it,”_ Shadow snarled. He reached into his coat and reached towards his bottoms before stopping suddenly. He blinked, then glanced downwards at himself before cursing quietly. He simmered down after a moment and then let out a sigh. “I left my _fucking_ gaspers at the bar.”

“Were they in your pants?” Infinite questioned. He stepped out from behind his desk to join Shadow on the other side. 

Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes. “Yes.”

Despite his previous annoyance with the detective for his behavior prior, he couldn’t help but be amused by the situation the hedgehog had gotten himself into. Infinite chuckled. “You’re a _mess_ , detective.”

The look the detective sent his way was murderous, but Infinite had a hard time taking it seriously given the day’s events. His tired eyes traced over Shadow’s figure once again, catching briefly onto the matching brassiere and panty. He hadn’t the fortune of meeting the infamous Rouge, but he had to compliment her color choice in Shadow’s ensemble. 

The red lace that complimented the edges of the bra and panty accentuated the markings on Shadow’s dark fur, while the white stood out starkly in contrast. While the fit was perhaps not the best in some places, he couldn’t deny that the entire ensemble was quite… fetching on his detective. 

_He’s done nothing but get on my nerves all day…_

_And yet..._

By God, his day had been a _nightmare_ and he needed stress relief. He wasn’t a godly man by any means, but he was certain that someone had heard his silent prayer and answered it, albeit in a way he never expected. He wasn’t one to deny such a gift, however, especially when it came so neatly packaged for his consumption.

“You gonna stand there all night?” Shadow questioned sharply, pulling him out of his reverie. 

Infinite’s eyes met his own, his scowl returning. “What was that?”

Shadow’s hands reached inside his coat and rested on his hips, parting his coat open. Infinite struggled to meet Shadow’s gaze when the detective snapped, “You expect me to spend the night wearing this shit? I’d like some pants, at the very least.”

As Shadow spoke, his coat splayed further open. Infinite spared him a quick once over again, struggling to pull his eyes away before meeting Shadow’s gaze again. Wordlessly, he stepped towards the door, but not before catching another glance towards Shadow’s direction. Instead of stepping out, however, his hand slipped over to turn the lock.

Almost instantaneously, Shadow tensed at the sound. Infinite smirked and turned to face him before walking back towards the detective. His steps were purposeful and calm, his fluffy tail sweeping just above the floor back and forth. Across the room and frozen beneath his intense stare, Shadow pulled his coat in tighter.

“Why so modest, Detective?” Infinite questioned, his head tilted coyly. He took no heed of Shadow baring his teeth and undid the cuff on a sleeve before rolling it up. His eyes flitted to Shadow briefly. “It’s just _us_ , remember?”

“Whatever you’re planning,” Shadow began, his voice tight, “it better not be what I think it is… This is humiliating enough as it is.”

Infinite paused in undoing the other cuff to spare Shadow a glance. “ _Humiliating?_ I would call this…” He smirked again and rolled up the other sleeve. _“Exhilarating.”_

Taking note of the shudder that paused through Shadow, Infinite chuckled. Shadow backed away, only to be stopped by the antique desk behind him. Hands clutching onto the edge, Shadow had only glanced up for a moment before Infinite was in front of him. His breath caught when Infinite’s digits slid onto his cheek, claws tracing across his muzzle as Infinite smiled down at the detective, his fangs now exposed. 

“No need to cover up…” Infinite murmured, his hand sliding down to Shadow’s neck. He smirked upon feeling his detective shudder beneath him and glanced down to see Shadow’s grip on his coat loosen. Seizing the opportunity, Infinite slid his other hand towards the collar of the overcoat. “I’ve seen you in far more scandalous states of dress.”

Infinite could already see Shadow getting ready to shoot back a snarky reply and he decided to beat him to the punch by grabbing the lapels of his coat. He pulled Shadow towards him sharply and tugged the coat open, tossing it over Shadow’s shoulders. In an instant, Shadow’s coat came falling down, pooling into a pile at his feet.

Shadow’s cheeks flushed once more and he snarled at Infinite. “You horny bastard.”

Despite his tone, Infinite could hear the slight tremor in his voice. He recognized it well, knowing it to be an inclination that Shadow was just as excited as he was. His detective would never admit it, but he knew that he craved the jackal’s company as much as Infinite craved his, no matter how much he loved to claim otherwise.

“You want me to stop?” Infinite questioned, peering down at the hedgehog. He brought his hand to Shadow’s shoulder, his thumb tracing over the bra strap while his other hand caught a hold of Shadow’s waist. The detective let out a shuddering gasp when Infinite’s hand slid to his hip, pulling him closer.

“Well?” Infinite asked, leaning in closer to the detective. Hot breath mingled together, ruby eyes locking with lapis and gold briefly before Infinite’s eyes trailed downwards to take in Shadow’s form up close. He was well-acquainted with his detective’s anatomy, but the lacy accouterments left him feeling like he was exploring new territory altogether. His eyes continued their journey downwards, his smirk returning upon seeing Shadow’s panties swollen with a hardening lump. He leaned forward, relishing the tremble in his detective upon whispering, “I didn’t think so.”

He ground into Shadow, eliciting groans out of both of them. Infinite growled with satisfaction, his desire for release only growing. Shadow’s head tilted back and Infinite took the opportunity to bury his muzzle into his exposed neck to inhale his scent. The scent of arousal was hinted with a lick of the scotch Shadow had downed before, reminding Infinite of the day’s events and driving his desire to newer heights.

Before allowing himself to get too lost, Infinite pulled away from Shadow and flipped the hedgehog onto his stomach, pushing him against the desk. Shadow let out a shuddering gasp, his discomfort undercut by the way his breathing quickened. Despite his statements of otherwise, Infinite knew just how much Shadow adored being roughed up by the gangster during their forays.

“I’ve had a _long_ day, Detective,” Infinite growled, his hips pressing against Shadow’s ass as he leaned forward. His lips brushed past Shadow’s ear as he whispered, “And I look forward to ending it with taking you bent over my desk.”

Shadow let out another shuddering gasp before retorting with, “You’re _such_ a bastard…”

“And you’re a bitch,” Infinite replied. Smirking, he released his grip on Shadow’s hip and slapped his detective on the ass. Relishing the yelp of surprise and the squirm that followed, Infinite’s hand squeezed Shadow’s ass through the silk panties. “Fitting, considering how you’re dressed.”

Shadow snarled, his cheeks aglow with embarrassment and desire. Infinite chuckled and brought his hand to the hedgehog’s back to hold him in place as the other undid his zipper. His manhood now freed, his brought both hands to Shadow’s panties. 

“Such a nice pair…” Infinite said, his eyes catching onto the little red bows that adorned each hip of the panty. He grabbed a hold of them by the elastic. “Hate to see it go.”

Infinite pulled the panties down with such ferocity he was certain that he had stretched the elastic beyond repair. He didn’t care for the moment, however, too focused on lining himself up to meet Shadow’s quivering entrance. For a flicker of a moment, he thought he saw Shadow smile when he readied himself for Infinite’s insertion. Emboldened by the sight, he thrust himself into Shadow, pulling the detective’s ass flush to his own pelvis.

Shadow groaned loudly, claws digging into the aged wood while his ears flattened against his head. Infinite grinned with satisfaction and began moving only a moment after, relishing the whimpers his detective made. He thrusted without remorse, his stress from the day’s event driving each one that followed after.

“You like that, don’t you?” Infinite snarled, thrusting harder than before. 

With his cheek pressed against the desk, Shadow opened his eyes to peer up at Infinite before they rolled back and closed upon receiving another merciless thrust. The detective’s previous tenseness disappeared entirely as he melted against the desk, eyes closed in bliss as Infinite continued to pound into him. The gangster leaned forward, his chest rested against Shadow’s back as he nipped his ear. 

“You like it when we play rough?” he whispered, his own breath quickening as their bodies rocked together. “At this rate, I’ll fuck you right into this desk.”

Shadow opened his eyes to look up at Infinite and let out another whimper when he received another thrust. “You’re so c-cocky…”

Infinite thrusted roughly again, causing Shadow to cry out. “Poor choice of words, _Detective_.”

Holding his grip on Shadow’s hip as he thrusted, he allowed the other to roam freely across the detective’s trembling form beneath him. He started at his shoulders to trace over the bra strap. Smirking, he grabbed a hold of it and let go, causing it to snap against Shadow.

Shadow let out an unsavory hiss, his eyes mirroring his displeasure. “You _ass._ ”

“You _love_ it,” Infinite teased, leaving another nip on Shadow’s ear. He smirked when Shadow squirmed at the action. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

His hand continued to journey down the slope of Shadow’s form, sliding across his ribcage down to his hip. Further down, his claws trailed against Shadow’s trembling legs. He smirked upon catching a hold of the stockings and groped his thigh hungrily.

“Such a shame Rouge used her hand-me-downs,” Infinite lamented, his claws digging into Shadow’s thigh. The detective hissed in equal parts pain and pleasure, enlivening Infinite’s desire. “I would have loved to see a more _tailored_ fit on you…”

Shadow let out a choked laugh. “You n-need a harlot…”

“A street girl can’t satisfy me,” Infinite told him as he rocked into Shadow. His claws tore through the stockings ferociously as his pleasure built with each thrust and gasp he heard from the hedgehog. “Not like you.”

Shadow didn’t answer, his gaze lethargic as it met with Infinite’s own, any retorts he had swallowed whole by his sounds of pleasure. Pushing against him with his own body, Infinite buried his muzzle into Shadow’s neck to drink in his scent, the detective’s arousal only increasing his own. Infinite could feel Shadow tremble beneath his grip on his thigh, each gasp only affirming Shadow’s growing pleasure. He smirked with satisfaction and thrusted harder.

 _“Fuck!”_ Shadow exclaimed. He pushed back roughly against Infinite’s thrusts, taking the gangster in deeper than before. Shadow let out the smallest of whines, something Infinite was certain he wouldn’t have been able to hear were he not so close to the detective, and it only drove Infinite further to the edge. Shadow moaned before letting out another cry of pleasure as Infinite thrusted into him, his claws raking into the aged wood like a cat in heat. 

Then, just moments later, Shadow screamed louder than before, his entire body trembling as he threw his head back. His cry died down and he only trembled mutely while Infinite continued to pound into him, eyes screwed shut as he gasped for air and clawed at the desk. Infinite caught onto the scent of Shadow’s pre-cum and it hit all at once just how close he himself was. 

With his body shuddering beneath the weight of Infinite’s body, Shadow came onto the desk and himself. He let out a gasp when Infinite continued to push further into him at an increasing pace, the gangster desperate to gain the release he needed. Were the day not so egregious and Shadow such an inviting gift for his consumption, he might have been able to control himself better, but in that moment, he didn’t care. He growled loudly and pulled Shadow’s hip flush to his pelvis, teeth bared in a snarl as he found himself pushed over the edge.

Shadow’s walls flexed tightly around Infinite’s member as it swelled inside of the hedgehog’s entrance. Having the good sense to relax, Shadow melted beneath the gangster as the both of them were joined together in ecstasy, his eyes closing. Infinite pressed his muzzle into Shadow’s to muffle his own sounds of pleasure and closed his eyes to soak in his senses. It wasn’t until Infinite loosened his grip on Shadow’s thigh that he realized how deeply he had dug his claws into the detective, but judging from how hard Shadow was struggling to breathe, he guessed that he didn’t mind the roughness.

Infinite nosed Shadow’s neck softly, taking in his scent. He opened his eyes only slightly to see Shadow lying on the desk, cheek still against the aged wood and claws still embedded into rivets both old and new from their forays. “Nothing to say, Detective? Where’s that smart mouth of yours?”

Shadow opened his eyes, regarding Infinite with equal parts desire and despise. “You kinky son of a bitch.”

Infinite chuckled and rocked his hips marginally, smirking when the action made Shadow moan and whimper. “You seemed to enjoy it… Are you sure you didn’t lose that bet on purpose?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Shadow breathed out. He chuckled humorlessly. “You’d love it if I went to this sort of trouble… You egotistical bastard.”

“And yet here you are, bent over my desk,” Infinite reminded him. He left a playful nip at Shadow’s ear. “You could have walked away at any point and yet you stayed here…”

“Because your right hand brought me here when I told him to drop me off,” Shadow retorted, his voice becoming level as his breathing evened out. “You can blame him for this entire thing.”

_I’m going to double that old dog’s rations…_

Pushing the thought aside, Infinite slid out of Shadow slowly, relishing the squirm Shadow let out when he did so. His hand lingered on Shadow’s thigh for a beat before letting go completely. Shadow’s shudder when his claws traced across the tender flesh did not go unnoticed by the gangster and Infinite smirked.

“We’re going to have to get you a new pair of stockings,” Infinite noted, eyeing where his claws had torn through the delicate fabric. 

Shadow, who was in the midst of propping himself up on his elbows, snapped his head in Infinite’s direction. _“What?”_

Still smirking, Infinite chuckled. “I have to say… I would never have dreamed that a man could pull off wearing such an… ensemble.”

Eyes wide, Shadow turned to face the gangster completely. Stumbling briefly from his exhaustion and his lack of stability in his heels, Shadow leaned back against the desk for support to stand. His eyes dropped downwards and widened, cheeks flushing. Infinite glanced down in time to see Shadow step out of the panties that were bunched at his ankles and laughed.

“We’re gonna have to buy you a new pair of panties, too,” Infinite added, his eyes flitting back up to meet Shadow’s.

Still blushing, Shadow glared at him. “Absolutely _not._ ”

Infinite brought a hand to his chest to feign hurt. “Really? Not even for my birthday?”

“You don’t even _celebrate_ your birthday,” Shadow snapped, claws digging into the desk behind him.

“I do now, Detective,” Infinite told him. He leaned closer, pushing Shadow against the desk. _“I do now.”_

Before Shadow could reply, Infinite grabbed him by the hips and hoisted him up onto the desk. Shadow let out a surprised yell, which was cut off with a groan when Infinite pushed his back against the aged wood. Eyes closing briefly in a wince, Shadow opened them in time to see Infinite undoing the buttons to his vest. 

“For now, however,” Infinite continued, his eyes locking with Shadow, “I’m more than _happy_ to make use of what we have.”

Once his vest was undone, he slid it off and placed it aside on the desk. While one hand undid the buttons to his shirt, the other rested on Shadow’s unabused thigh, his claws tracing over the fabric and making Shadow shudder. Infinite smirked when he saw how entranced Shadow was as more of Infinite became exposed. 

“I told you, Detective,” Infinite said, noting his peculiar stare, “I’ve had a long day… And I plan on getting some… _stress relief._ ”

Buttons undone, Infinite shrugged the shirt off and tossed it with little care on top of his vest. Now free, his hand went to Shadow’s other thigh and squeezed right above his knee. Gripping both thighs in his hands, Infinite forced them apart, leaving Shadow spread-eagle on the desk. 

“You’re _insatiable_ ,” Shadow snarled, his cheeks turning red once again.

Infinite leaned in close to the detective, his smirk growing as he readied himself for their next round. “Don’t I know it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In the main Mobius Noir story, the desk seen in this fic is not the same seen there. Wanna know why?
> 
> Because after this, they broke the desk. It gives out right when they catch their breath after another round. They're still knotted when it does.
> 
> If you haven't already, be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!


End file.
